


Getting Ugly

by smol_rosely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Best Friends, Breaking Up & Making Up, But happiness is on its way, F/F, F/M, First chapters aren't the best for reader, Friends to Lovers, Ima add tags as we go ok?, Multi, Poor Life Choices, Sans is stupid beware, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_rosely/pseuds/smol_rosely
Summary: Your best friend was adored by them.You, however, barely got some of them to glance in your direction.Your best friend could breathe and they would swoon; skulls over bones.You could breathe and most would scoff at you, except your best skelecomedian and his terrifying younger brother.You're basically a side character to a story that's gonna get ugly.**(This is my first story ever so don't hate me too much)**This story will most likely get you mad. The characters are idiots lmao





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story so please don't hate me too much this is honestly probably cringe but I hope you like it anyway

"who's that?"

"My online friend group. I only see them every few months because they live in different places."

"and you have tons of followers who watch everything you post? i'm not in any of them, right? can't have any more people yelling at me on the streets, good or bad."

"First of all, why wouldn't my amazing followers watch the works of entertaining art I post? Second, you live here so I've probably got you in the background or something. And trust me, nobody is going to yell at you. If anything, they'll yell at me."

"oh ok. but still, i don't want to be out there n' stuff. i like my privacy."

"Oh, I know you do."

He rolled his eye lights and shrugged. "it's not a bad thing, ________. i just hate people being nosy is all. " You would have given anything to glare at him and drown him in your pettiness. Sadly, you and your friend just barely got onto better terms and for everyone's sake you would like to keep it that way. 

You turned off your phone and put in your jean pocket. Sans laid back on the couch, letting out a sigh and slowly drifting to another nap. I wish I could sleep that fast, you thought before getting up for a snack. What to get, what to get. No more cookies, chips, or granola bars. So, fruits it is! Opening the fridge, you looked for strawberries and whip cream. Nobody else ate the strawberries so, might as well.

Around this time of year, strawberries were everywhere in every grocery store and farmer's market. Since the sweet red berries had always been popular in the community, restaurants and cafes made strawberry-based options on their menus for the season. Just like pumpkin spice but, strawberry. Though you preferred your 'secret special' item at the best places ever (Muffet's and Grillby's) , you always craved for the strawberry beverages and sweet treats from both. Really, how could you not?

Cutting the strawberries just like your best friend said, you began to wonder when they would get home. Sans and you had been dying to take them to a few new restaurants that were down the block but, your best friend was occupied by their job recently. Normally you would complain to them constantly about overworking themselves, but you knew they loved being a nurse(and hopefully being promoted to doctor soon!). So instead of that, you decided to bite your tongue and let them be...for now. 

While you could be without your best friend for a little, though you liked to be with them, Sans simply couldn't last much longer. Not being totally naïve, you knew the reason why; he was deeply in love with her. It was plain as blank paper for anyone to see that. So why is it that you refused to face the reality of it and realize that he would never love you? Yes, yes. You're in love with him, big time. Just a shame, you couldn't see he wasn't interested in you but in your perfect-in-everyway best friend. 

Moving on from that before you become the petty queen, you finally add the whipped cream on your strawberry filled bowl. Grabbing a fork, a small cup of coffee, and the chocolate syrup bottle, you began to eat your "healthy snack" for the early afternoon. Maybe next time you should cut up bananas and get some vanilla ice cream to make a sundae. Eh, you won't remember. 

Ping! Ping!

Your phone began to chime, notifying you got someone to text you and that you totally had more than your small group of friends, which really wasn't small. People were usually too busy to talk to you. 

Sweet Papaya: _______! I HAVE FOUND THE PERFECT NEW STORE FOR YOU TO PURCHASE CLOTHING FROM! I BELIEVE IT'S CALLED 21 FOREVER. ONE DAY WE SHOULD GO SHOPPING THERE SO YOUR STYLE WILL BE SECOND BEST TO MINE OF COURSE! THOUGH IT ALREADY IS, I KNOW YOU LIKE PURCHASING CLOTHES AND ACCESSORIES.

Well, except Sans's little brother Papyrus, who always seemed to spend time with you despite how busy his schedule is. He truly was a natural sweetheart. You were almost certain he was a little skeleton angel sent from up above. 

_______: You know me so well and I would love to by the way. I'm not sure I'd be match your style though

Sweet Papaya: YOU COULD EASILY MATCH MY STYLE MY LITTLE HUMAN FRIEND! MY CLOTHING LEAVES GREATNESS IN OTHERS' PRESENCE WHILE YOURS LEAVES PROFESSIONALISM AND CONFIDENCE. 

_______: Aw thanks pap :)

Sweet Papaya: I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH LITTLE BUMBLE BEE!

Bumble bee was your nickname for the brothers. How it came to 'bee' was you ruined dinner one night by accidentally adding honey into a recipe Papyrus was trying out. Eventually, the four of you realized what you had done and they continuously joke about it to this day, except Papyrus who gave you the nickname, which Sans decided to also add a pun to it. You ended up liking it so much you had a whole yellow theme in your room at one point and even a crop top with the words 'Honey Bee' and a cute little bumble bee made by Papyrus. You truly cherished that shirt, which was your favorite gift from the sweetheart.

You and Papyrus talked for a little while longer before he had to train with Undyne again. Honestly, you could never get tired of talking with him as well as his brother. Despite neither of them having romantic interest in you(you think), you knew they loved you platonically and cared for you lots. Sans was the person to make you laugh when he knew you were sad and Papyrus was the one to hug and comfort you when you felt lonely. Your best friend was the person you could always talk to about anything. Well, anything except Sans and how you had been crushing on him bad for 3 years now. Why couldn't you tell them? Because they would tell him and you weren't asking for rejection when you knew it was there. 

Suddenly, your ringtone began to play and you snapped out of your inner monologue. The caller ID coincidently was your best friend. A part of wished they would come home late again , so you could spend time with Sans in hope of changing his mind so you could watch those movies they don’t like to. Despite them not being scared by much, scary movies seemed to push their buttons somehow. Sometimes it was a pain, especially during Halloween, when you and Sans wanted scary movies and they wanted Shrek. (Nothing wrong with that movie but watching it for 30 days straight is boring) 

The conversation was brief, quick, and sweet. Just like normal. Your conversations were usually cut short since they have been busy more often now. Being a nurse always was what they wanted, just like you had always dreamed of making it big in the entertainment industry; acting, singing, dancing, modeling. You know, all the cliches. However, you let go of that dream years ago. Instead, you tried settling to be a fabulous lawyer, or judge, and help others work out their issues or help solve crimes alongside detectives. Right now, you were still currently in college trying to finish the last year, which also made you busy, before law school overseas. And thankfully there was family where you were going, too. You still haven’t decided if that’s what you really want though. Before you could go back to texting Papyrus to ask about that shopping spree, you could hear someone running from the living room to the dining room.

“did Dakota call? are they coming home early or staying late again? if not, can we please go to Grillby’s for drinks and a bite?” Sans ran in eagerly with hope written all over his skull. It really did kill you how blind he was to not notice how you felt. His normal grin was nowhere to be seen but was replaced with a smile that reached where his ears should have been. Stars, you adored that smile. Wished it was meant for me.

“I’m sorry, Sans. They’re staying late again.” His happy grin faded into a strained one. No, no, no! Don’t let that heart-warming smile fade! Please! You frowned, knowing he was going to be sad the rest of the night. He began to frown as well. “But hey, look on the bright side! We can watch those scary movies you wanted to see.” His eye lights went from the ground to your face as if searching for lies. He slowly closed his eye sockets and took a deep breath. Then he gave you a small smile.

“you’re right. let’s watch those movies later.” Sans then walked out of the dining room and into his messy room. Well at least he agreed to do something this time, you thought before texting Papyrus about meeting him at the mall later. Might as well vent to him as we shop.

+++++

“ WHY DON’T YOU TELL HIM, _______?”

“Pap, not so loud! Remember?”

He began to whisper after giving a small “oh right i’m sorry”, then continued.

“______, Just Tell Him How You Feel! If You Don’t, He’s Never Going To Get The Hint That You Like Him!”

“But you already know how he feels about Dakota. So why should I tell him? He’ll only reject me.”

Papyrus lifted his hand and slightly smacked your head. He sighed and sat you on one of the benches next to the escalators. You could tell from his expression that you were going to get an earful of good, healthy advice and not take it, though you really should.

“The Longer You Wait To Tell Him, _______, The More You Are Going To Fall In Love With My Brother. And You Know That.” He began to say. You were going to give another excuse, but he knew what you were going to say. So he cut you off. 

“I Know What You Are Going To Say. ‘But What If Dakota Likes Him Back And I Ruin Everything Somehow?’”, he put his hand on your shoulder. “You Are Not Going To Ruin Everything. Not Your Friendships With Dakota or Sans, Not Your Chances Of Sans Liking You Back, Or Whatever Else You Convince You Will Do Despite Having No Logic Behind It. You Are The Only Thing In Between Telling Him. It Might Be Hard To Say It But You Are Going To Feel So Much Better. I Know My Brother Like I Know My Own Mind, ______. He Will Talk Things Out With You, Not Just Leave You In The Dark Like That. Trust Me, Bumble Bee.”

You knew he was absolutely right. He always is. But that didn’t mean you were going to take his advice. But you really should. Despite Papyrus’s good advice, you already decided way before you were at the mall that you weren’t telling Sans anything. You really just couldn’t handle the heartbreak you would have to face if you did. All the days you weren’t in class or the days you were cleaning with just him there (just imagine the awkward encounters with him!). And all the nights were you weren’t at Muffet’s taking late night shifts or singing at that crummy all night bar for tips. It was just too much to consider dealing with for who knows how long! Stars almighty, the three of you lived in the same house! You would be the permanent be the third wheel! No, no this was too much to worry about, so you weren’t going to.

“So Are You Going To Tell Him?”

You looked up at the greatest person you have ever befriended in seconds. Your smile, although only for show, reached your ears and your eyes were sparkling. 

“Yeah, I will! I’ll do it tonight!”

You lied. 

+++++

Sans just wasn’t feeling alright any more. 

Yeah, he wasn’t going to be for a while. Maybe it was because the person he likes doesn’t know. Or have any clue he could possibly like them. Obviously, because they were friends and just friends. And it wasn’t like he could ask them out on a date or spend time together. They were busy with work and trying to do something they weren’t sure of.

+++++

You placed three movies on the coffee table in front of Sans. Maybe instead of watching a scary movie, he’d rather watch a non-fiction. Both equally his favorites, you thought looking at him. His expression was filled with confusion.

“I know we’re supposed to watching scary movies tonight. But I thought you would rather watch these. So,” you held the movies in your hands. “Which nerd movie do you want to see?” You smugly said. 

….

"How are stars born? Stars are first born in clouds of dust and scattered across the galaxy. A widely known example of a dust cloud is Orion Nebula ..."

You glanced in Sans's direction. He looked so intrigued by the documentary about stars. And just for a second, you swore you saw his eye lights turn into stars. But you weren't too sure. Even if that didn't actually happen, you knew for sure Sans was enjoying this. Well he is a sucker for nerd sciencey stuff. As you watched the documentary, you began to daydream and zone out. You really weren't that interested in how stars were born but you did like them.

I know Pap said to tell him. I just can't do it though! There is too much at stake! Ooo, steak sounds great! It would be perfect for a first date. I wonder if Sans likes steak. Pff I wonder if he likes anything else besides ketchup or Papyrus's spaghetti. Maybe you should take a cooking class to learn how to cook. Though you would never be allowed to cook here. Dakota would kill you before you even got near their kitchen. Well, that's if they found out. They aren't the smartest person. Okay that's one of the biggest lies you've ever thought of, ha!

"_______!" 

You snapped out of your thoughts and turned to Sans, who looked mildly confused and concerned. "Huh, what's wrong?"

"that's what i was going to ask you. you zoned out for a while. are you alright?"

He was right. The movie was already at the credits with a small tune in the background. He must have lowered the volume, too. A little caught off guard, you managed to mumble out "yeah I'm okay." He nodded and hesitantly looked away. Great job, ______. You've ruined his good mood. You looked at the coffee table and then you looked back at him. Would you be crossing a line if you… 

“What do you think of Dakota?”

He jumped then faced your direction but not meeting your eyes. He was stuttering and blurting out phrases. Do you really want to keep doing this to yourself. That right there is an answer _______. 

After a few minutes, it seemed he came back to his senses and looked directly in your eyes. "i-i think they're a neat pal to have. otherwise i'd be bonely. heh." Nervousness dropped from his non existent tongue. 

"Let me be more specific. Do you have a crush on them?"

"wh-why is this so important kiddo?"

"I just want to know. I mean it seems like you do."

I can tell by the way you look at them. 

"honestly, how could i not?"

He suddenly went into a daze and sighed. The look on his face was pure admiration for Dakota. Then he began to ramble on. You weren't listening to every word. You know, too busy trying to not cry a river in front of him. Too busy not letting your heart break.

"....dakota walks into a room and it's like my world is brighter. sweeter. calmer. i don't know how or why but stars i'd give anything to have a chance to love them with all my soul. just how lucky can someone be to fall in love with their best friend, right?"

Trust me. It's not that lucky.

"Yeah, very very lucky."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get kinda sad.
> 
> So you buy things with Papaya.
> 
> You get news of some possible friends too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if it sucks i think it's also shorter opps??

You couldn’t seem to concentrate.

But really, how could you after two nights ago. You had been indirectly told that you would never be the one on Sans’s mind like Dakota was. Like ever. You were ‘his close friend’. Oh the desire to be so much more caused your soul to ache at the very thought of his exact words.

You sat in your last class for the day(and the most boring), trying to work on your assignment. However, your mind kept replaying the other night. When you had planned to confess how you felt only to be crushed by your crush.

****

“So does that mean you’ll eventually ask them out? Like on a date?”

“i hope so, yeah. i just don’t know how to tell them or if i should at all.”

You sighed knowing that you were going to regret caring for him this much. If you were making a mistake, at least you knew he would eventually be happy. Even if you knew it was never going to be you that made him smile like they do. Sans deserved so much more than you. He should be with someone you knew was going to care for him. Sure, Dakota may not be into commitment or relationships with their busy life now. Yet, you don’t know why you just had to say it.

“I’m not sure,” You started. You held back the urge to tell him Dakota wouldn’t date him. Don’t destroy the hope he has on being with them, _______. “But, I think you should tell them. You might regret it if you don’t take a chance, you know.”

His eyelights brightened and his frown became that smile you adored with ever fiber in your body. Yeah, you were already slightly regretting this decision. Luckily, you weren’t going to ruin his happiness in exchange for yours.

****

The professor turned around and dismissed the class. “Thank Asgore.” You muttered as you packed your things and again as you left the classroom. “This class is boring as hell anyways.” Thankfully, it was a Friday afternoon, Grillby nor Muffet had anything they needed you to do today, and you had some cash you wouldn’t mind spending on a new dress or outfit. So you called Papyrus to see if he was up for a shopping spree with you. Again.

And hopefully, he won’t ask how the other night went.

++++++

Spoiler alert: he asked and was not content with your answer.

“What Do You Mean, _______? Why Didn’t You Tell Him?”

You held up a pretty bodycon dress that was a simple shade of your favorite color. Despite the dress not being your style personally, you knew it would look good on a night out at good ole Grillby’s. Maybe if Sans liked you back you would wear it on a date, you thought while ignoring Papyrus. Pff nah. It would never happen, he would have to come from another universe or something. And that wasn't possible unlucky for you. 

“Hello? ______? I Need To Know If You Are Listening To Me. If Not That Is Perfectly Understandable, However I Need To Know What Is On Your Mind.”

You turned to Papyrus, refusing to make eye contact at him. Although you knew his gaze was filled with genuine concern, you also knew he was a little upset at you. It’s quite rare for Papyrus, a skeleton monster that is forgiving, loving, and friendly through and through, to be angry at those he loves. But on the occurrence of such an event, you would be scolded for hours and feel extremely guilty. Out of all the many years you have been friends, you have only seen him like that once with Sans. That was the day you promised yourself never to make such a mistake. Yet, here you were. 

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t tell him.” Before he answered, you interrupted him and tried to plead your case. You know, so you wouldn’t be scolded by mother hen Papyrus. You looked up at him, making eye contact. You were right. He was deeply concerned.

“But you should have seen the look on his face when Dakota walked into the room. He was grinning, not like his usual grin. It was this stupid grin that shined of happiness. His eyelights, I swear on my life( You Should Say That, My Dearest Human Friend!), were hearts that cried love. His aura screamed lovestruck, Paps.” Your cheeks felt warm tears roll down them and drop on the ground. You looked away and fiddled with your fingers and the gumball machine ring you cherished from your older brother. “How could I, the girl he doesn’t see anything more than a friend, be compared with her best friend that he adores so much? I’m sure in his mind there’s not a single flaw they carry. That when they finally become his whole entire world he’ll cherish everything about them. I will never be seen in the same light Dakota is. I might as well give up.” 

Two arms wrapped around you and pulled you into a loving hug. Almost immediately after, you began sobbing and threw your arms around Papyrus’s chest. He stroked your hair in a motherly fashion and cooed to you. In the most hushed voice he could manage(which wasn’t very quiet), he whispered, “ Everything Will Be Alright, ______. Hopefully My Lazy And Oblivious Brother Will Come To His Senses And Be Your Datemate Instead. We Just Have To Wait For Him To Realize it.” You pray to Asgore that he will realize soon because this heartache was getting too painful for you. 

You both stood there in the middle of the clearance section for a few minutes. Eventually, your tears were dried and the sadness, while still being very present, was fading. “Now, Let’s Shop For Clothes We Don’t Need But Would Look Stunning In. Oh, And Pay For Overpriced Clothes Too!” Papyrus exclaimed, lifting the mood with his charm. Giving a small chuckle, you replied to him. “That’s what we’re here to do!” 

After picking out a few new blouses, t-shirts, and bottom pieces( all adding nicely to your style of course), you and Papyrus were now sitting at the food court. You got your favorite dish from the small and underappreciated Marlo’s Street and Papyrus got spaghetti per usual. And again, you couldn’t concentrate just like earlier. I thought this would be a good distraction, you thought, but it ended up making you more aware of what you just did. You began to pick at your food, hoping Papyrus wouldn’t notice and he didn’t luckily, as you carried on your conversation with him about his adventures living with Undyne and Alphys. If you were going to have expectations in a relationship, you would hope to be loved like Undyne and Alphys love each other; with every part of their hearts and as if they were soulmates. Honestly, you wouldn’t be surprised if soulmates do exist. 

“Well most of my family is overseas. Except my parents and you guys. So if I get accepted into the school’s abroad program, I’ll stay with my aunt or cousins.”

"It Must Be Nice Staying With Your Family, Right?” 

If you hadn’t been paying attention to what he said, you would have missed the sad look in his eye sockets as he asked about family. Speaking of which, you duly noted the fact you don’t know much about Papyrus and Sans’s family. Well you know besides each other. You didn’t know their parents, or aunts and uncles, or cousins. It’s not like you hadn’t ever asked, you did once but Sans quickly shut the conversation down. Despite that being at the beginning of your friendship, you never really got an answer. You doubt they would tell you anyway. But, that doesn’t mean you aren’t going to try.

“I guess so. But you don’t seem as cheerful about your family. May I ask why?”

Papyrus sighed and hung his skull down. The once happy-go-lucky skeleton was ever so slightly gloomy. And boy did that worry you. It was clear now that he wasn’t thrilled about his other family members, didn’t have any, or couldn’t see them as frequently as most.

“Sans And I Do Have…Family,” Papyrus said, still not looking up. “However, We Don’t See Them Often Due To Them Traveling Around So Much.” Jackpot, you thought. You offered Papyrus a reassuring smile and lifted his skull to meet your eyes. (Even though he is still unbelievably tall while sitting, but you get the point.) He seemed to pick up on your sympathetic tone and began reassuring you.

“Do Not Fret, _______! For Our Cousins Are Coming To Visit Us, Rumor Has It! So There Is No More Need For The Sad Aura!” 

He quickly gifted you with his infamous smile and changed the conversation to Sans and his incapability to pick up his socks in your living room. Even though the previous conversation was over, you couldn’t help but let your mind wander about the thought of possibly meeting their family.

What were they like? Were they mean and rude? Did they even like humans? You recalled a time when Sans refused to let Papyrus hangout with you and Dakota. The times when you could feel Sans’s glares from everywhere. Eventually you grew close with Sans. That’s why you and him are best friends. And why you are in love with him. But would they treat you like Sans first did? Or would they be as welcoming as your sweet Papyrus was? You hoped they weren’t mean or rude. You honestly need more people to talk to than Dakota, Papyrus, and Sans. This could be an opportunity to make new friends. 

Yeah, you really hoped they could be your friends too.

****

“SANS, WAKE YOUR INSOLENT ASS UP! YOU ARE REQUIRED TO BE AT YOUR POST THE REST OF TODAY! WHICH MEANS THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SLEEP EITHER!”

He grumbled and rolled his eyelights. Couldn’t a skeleton get some sleep? Glancing at the digital clock on his very disgusting carpet, he wanted to scream and fall back asleep. Of fucking course it’s five in the morning. 

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, YOU IMBECILE! GET UP NOW! A HUMAN COULD HAVE FALLEN BY NOW! HURRY UP AND LEAVE!”

“‘course i hear ya. i ain’t lettin’ some human past me.”

****

“PAPY, ARE YOU AWAKE?”

A hand poked his skull and he turned the other way. A few seconds pass before the hand gives another poke. This time however, he opens his eye sockets and answers. 

“what’s up bro?”

“I...UH...MIGHT HAVE HAD ANOTHER NIGHTMARE.”

It was one of those nights again. Knowing what to do, he and his brother laid together in his bed and pulled his brother close to him. Soon they fell asleep and he couldn’t help but think of when he and his brother could finally live the life they dreamed.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro it's finally starting wish us luck


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got a new friend.
> 
> You're not sure if his brother likes you.
> 
> You get a glimpse of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey broskis you miss me? hope you enjoy and sorry if it's short

Papyrus sat in the living room extremely anxious. And you all knew why.

Today was the day that their cousins arrived for their visit. You couldn’t help but feel a bit of sympathy for the tall skeleton sitting down with the expression that screamed “worried”. The last few days have been a bit stressful and chaotic to say the least. 

The first issue was the fact that Papyrus wasn’t living with the three of you. Therefore, he would not be around to hang out and be a good host (SANS ISN”T QUALIFIED ENOUGH TO HOST SO I MUST BE THERE!). So for the time being, Paps will stay with you guys until they leave or he has to go back to school before the semester starts at the end of summer. Next there was the problem of living arrangements. Sure Sans bought a large home for with at least five rooms but, that meant not everyone would have their own room. You were thinking that you, Dakota, and Sans could keep your own rooms while the others went into groups of two and shared. The plan would have worked, but that meant Papyrus wouldn’t get his own room. Which is why you and Papyrus were sharing your room; a sleepover that lasted longer than a couple days.

“paps, you doing ok? tibia honest you don’t look good.” Sans said, casually slipping in a pun as if it were his second language. But you knew that wasn’t true. It was some kind of sign language if you remembered correctly. 

Papyrus turned in the direction of his brother, who was sitting on the kitchen stool by the sink, and let out a long sigh. Poor Paps, you thought. He’s probably worried about his family.

“HOW CAN I BE OKAY IF I KNOW THAT OUR COUSINS HAVE TO BE HOSTED BY SUCH A LAZYBONES?”

Or maybe he wasn’t.

You rested a hand on his back and gave him a couple pats as an attempt of comfort. “Hey, everything’s gonna be fine, Paps! It always is, right?” At least, you hoped so. This was your first time meeting them! “I’m sure they will be here soon and happy to see you.”

“Yeah, Pap. Who wouldn’t want to have The Great Papyrus as their host?” Dakota walked out from the kitchen with Sans following not too far behind. They glanced over at Sans and smirked. “Especially if his attractive older brother was around?” They muttered under their breath as if not expecting anyone to hear it. But Sans did. And unfortunately so did you. 

You resisted turning around and seeing the surprised yet happy look on Sans’s face. Although you didn’t see them, you could feel the romantic tension between them. Honestly, it made you both physically and emotionally sick to even have the thought that they could possibly be a thing now. It wasn’t impossible now, having been a couple weeks since that night he confessed his love for your best friend. Your “too-scared-of-committed-relationships” best friend. A small, dark part of you secretly wished they hadn’t decided Sans could be the one to change their lone wolf ways.

Before any more dark wishes could brew in your mind, the doorbell chimed, signalling that your guests had finally arrived. Papyrus was the first to sprint (Yes, full on sprint.) to the front door, Dakota and Sans walking behind him side by side. You decided to stay back a little longer. Your mind was racing with thoughts.

Would their cousins like you? Would it be like meeting the brothers all over again? Could there be a chance a few new friends would show up in your life in just a few seconds?

In the end, you decided to make a later appearance and say you went to fetch your phone or something. A tiny part of you didn’t want to meet them. But it was a little too late to reconsider. So you might as well go to the others before you miss out on too much.

“I THOUGHT YOU HAD TWO HUMAN FRIENDS, PAPYRUS. WHERE IS YOUR OTHER FRIEND?”

That was definitely a new voice, you thought. Oddly, it sounded ever so slightly like Sans.

“FOR ONCE I AM NOT SURE WHERE _________ HAS RUN OFF TO.”

Well, time for a late appearance.

“Silly Paps, even after all this time, you still don’t know that I don’t run.”

Your eyes meet with a pair of new eyelights; a set of light blue starred eyes. Such a beautiful shade of blue. His outfit contained of a coal grey t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants that matched his big blue eyes as well as his boots, and the most adorable blue bandana around his neck. Athletic but cozy. As you were observing the little ball of sunshine, you felt the urge to look behind you. You didn’t follow through with your instinct however. 

“HELLO HUMAN NUMBER TWO, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, KNOWN AS BLUE FOR SHORT! MAY I ASK WHAT YOUR NAME IS?”

Stars, he was the most adorable thing in the world. His cuteness rivaled sweet papaya and that was not easy to do. You couldn’t help but smile and answer his question. His reaction was just as adorable as him. His eyes turned into mini blue stars. So cute! It was at this point you noticed that Dakota and Sans weren’t here. Wonder where they went., you thought. They couldn’t have left the house. Papyrus wouldn’t ever let such a thing happen. 

“WHAT A WONDERFUL NAME, HUMAN! I HOPE WE CAN BE GREAT FRIENDS!”

“I’m sure we will, Blue.”

He seemed to perk up at your enthusiasm despite already being in such a cheery mood. As if he couldn’t get any cuter, he started conversing with Papyrus about puzzles. You were glad you would have another friend like Pap around. If you had thought that weird urge had left, you might have relaxed a bit and enjoyed Blue’s company. Alas this was definitely not the case. You could feel someone staring at you this time.

“BROTHER, STOP BEING SUCH A LAZYBONES AND COME MEET THE OTHER HUMAN!” Blue called out in the direction of the stairs. That’s probably where Sans and Dakota went, to help bring their luggage to their room, you thought looking up at the stairs. Why didn’t you think of that?

“sup. name’s stretch.” A new voice was heard behind you. Thankfully, you had gotten used to Sans teleporting everywhere so it didn’t startle you that much. You quickly spun around and met another pair of eyelights; the color of fresh honey poured for the beehive. ‘Stretch’ was quite tall, almost as tall as Papyrus if not the same, and wore a beat up orange hoodie, tan cargo shorts, and a pair of unlaced orange sneakers. His eyelights were really a stunning shade of orange, or maybe even an amber color. If you ever completely honest, you considered changing your favorite color to his eye color.

“Hi, I’m _______. Nice to meet you.”  
He nodded, twirling the toothpick between his teeth. He reminded you of Sans; strangely calm with no desire to be there and seemed very bored. They probably got along great. Pray to Asgore he also didn’t have Sans’s specist bias. If he did, you wouldn’t blame him anyway.

“BROTHER, CAN’T YOU AT LEAST SAY MORE THAN THREE WORDS?” Blue whined at his brother. Stretch chuckled, strikingly similar to Sans’s chuckle, and spoke. “more than three words.” You could feel Blue and Papyrus’s disappointment from the glare they gave Stretch.

This was going to be an interesting few weeks, wasn’t it?

++++++

After getting the new skeleton pair to their room, you, Blue, and Papyrus headed to the kitchen to make lunch for the household. Blue was talking nonstop about his amazing “friendship tacos” since this morning. You hoped it wasn’t like Papyrus’s spaghetti when you first met. That meant you wouldn’t get to eat three meals today. Well, not like you ever did anyways.

As the pair of cooks worked in the kitchen, you sat on the counter, far away from the stove. You remember the last time you tried to cook. And no, it wasn’t the honey accident. You had attempted to make buttered toast, but made on the stove instead of the toaster. Let’s just say that the kitchen wasn’t what originally looked like when you first moved in anymore.

A wave of loneliness washed over you as you sat in silence. Sans was somewhere, and probably with Dakota( You had a feeling it was going to be like that from now on), in town. Blue and Papyrus were busy in the kitchen. The only person left was Stretch. And you didn’t know where he ran off to after you and Papyrus gave a tour of the house. Despite wanting to have some company, you weren’t in the mood to get up and find him. You had a hunch that Stretch wasn’t too fond of you, but you doubted it. Somewhat.

“HUMAN ______! ARE YOU READY TO TASTE THE MOST MAGNIFICENT TACOS IN THE WORLD?”

“DON’T FORGET YOUR FAVORITE DISH OF SPAGHETTI!”

For now, you could live with a little loneliness. Just as long as you had Papyrus and Blue to come around.

+++++

“not much of a threat, eh?”

A dark baritone voice came from the other line. Although Stretch wasn’t too happy to be around two humans, he was thankful that his partner in crime would be around.

“i know the first one i met, dakota, isn’t. them and sans have been basically attached by the hip all morning. as for the other one, i’m not too sure yet.”

“well, ya better. boss ain’t gonna be happy hearin’ we stayin’ wit two humans.” Red growled over the phone. Stretch sighed and dragged his hand over his skull. “blue ain’t gettin buddy-buddy wit the other human, right?” 

How could he forget about his brother? Where was he? Did the human do something with him? Why of all things would he forget about his brother? At least, Red wouldn’t know if he lied to him.

“of course not. who do you take me for?” He rolled his eyelights, hoping Red couldn’t hear the lie slipping from his teeth. It would spare him a couple minutes of another lecture.

“whatever ya say, liar.” Shit. “me an’ the boss will show up before dinner, aight? meanwhile, don’t get too attached to ‘em. we’re not supposed to stay for long, remember?”

Stretch snorted. “are you talking to yourself again? this sounds more like something i’d say to you.”

Some muttering and cursing came from the other side of the phone. Stretch internally laughed at his friend’s annoyance. It’s only fair since last time Red annoyed him. Besides, it was nice to be able to see his “cousin” again. For old times sake. Stretch did miss his partner in crime.

“shut yer trap, ashtray. may i remind ya of the last time we came to visit? ya know, new year’s?”

“you wouldn’t.”

“bet yer ass i will, ashtray. try me.”

Or maybe he didn’t miss him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i wasn't gonna add their friendship but i really liked the idea of red and stretch being friends
> 
> so i added it 
> 
> we'll be seeing a lot of red and stretch shenanigans


	4. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry if you thought this was a chapter it's an update I guess

So first things first

I wanted to thank you for your support for this story I really appreciate all the comments and kudos it really does mean a lot to me especially since this is my first published story ever and yes I have written other things but never published them if you guys want (towards the end of this story I guess) I could rewrite an old story I wrote a while ago I won't tell you what it's about but it's similar to this one but with tons of heartbreak and the main couple always having the feels what's different between this story and most stories out there this old one gives you the ending at the beginning so you know what happens but don't know all the stuff leading up to it so yeah I hope one day I'll publish it and you all can enjoy that too

Moving on from that I literally just wanted to give an update on the length of this story I made an outline of the main/important chapters I must have included which was close to 40 chapters plus the first 3 already existing ones which like I wasn't expecting that many however this doesn't mean there will be only 40 chapters but as a rough outline this story there will about 40 chapters not including special chapters like cute ideas for each skele bro (maybe I should make those separate) and new characters showing up even though they weren't considered but basically things might change from my outline 

Last thing I have decided would be nice 

I recommend every book I am subscribed to because they are soooo good the alpha timeline is extremely different with the reader being from the horrortale universe(I love that book so much go read it ) and so many more stories (literally before I posted this I was doing my best bookmarking ever story I'm subscribed to because they are so incredibly amazing not every story will be up bc I'm still adding more as you read but I still love you i swear) those books gave me so much inspiration and motivation to create outstanding works of art such as theirs although them not being completely done yet I wish to have that much talent and writing ability one day

So yeah thank you for supporting this story I didn't think anyone would read or even like it

I hope you enjoy the story to come

sincerely   
a happy smol bean

aka me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> besides all of this 
> 
> you ready for some red and edge lovin?????
> 
> drama????
> 
> poor MC ain't ready for the chaos brewing 
> 
> neither are we


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know stretch don't like you.
> 
> You met new people.
> 
> You weren't expecting today to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back hope your day/night is amazing <3

You weren’t really enjoying the house’s vibe right now.

The unidentified tension reeked throughout the house; from the backyard to the lawn, the basement to the roof. It was as if everyone was waiting for something to happen. It wasn’t like you were expecting six more monsters to show up, right? There’s no way.

“hey, airhead, mind finding me an ashtray?”

Unfortunately that meant you had to deal with the four monsters you had already.

“I know you didn’t just call me an airhead, Stretch.”

“oh but i did,” he chuckled and lit up his cigarette. (Did that fucker just--) “couldn’t let you be up in the clouds, airhead.” He leaned on the dull, forest green recliner chair and lifted his feet onto the new coffee table(the new coffee table YOU invested in and paid for yourself).

You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes, standing up from your position at the dining table. He had only been in your house for about 4 hours. Therefore, you were genuinely surprised when you picked up on his sudden hatred for your existence. To be honest, you shouldn’t have been that surprised. Sans had been the same way when he first met you once upon a time. The only difference was that Sans was subtle with his dislike for you. You wished Stretch was a little nicer to you. 

“Alright listen up, string bean, because I’m only going to say this once.” Stretch glared at you as you smirked back. That’s what you get bitch, you thought as you continued to talk to him. “You may be staying here and they may be your family but,” you paused and walked a little closer to the recliner chair he sat on. “This is my home and I live here. So if you want somewhere to stay for the next couple of weeks, you better play nice string bean.” 

You would be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t a little afraid of him when he got up. You had to admit, Stretch was a little intimidating. But it wasn’t enough to scare you nor have you back down anytime soon. He walked up to you; so close you were forced to look directly up at him as he spoke in an icy tone. “it seems that the mouse is trying to act tough. well you don’t scare me one bit, mouse.” Stretch pushed into you shoulder and walked away. Only the strong scent of cigarettes and something sweet remained. 

After you knew for sure that the jerk was gone, you sighed and sat on the matching couch. You were definitely not in the mood to put up with him.

“WHERE ARE YOU, HUMAN? I WANT YOUR OPINION ON WHETHER TACOS ARE BETTER THAN SPAGHETTI!”

“NONSENSE, BLUE! WE BOTH KNOW THAT THE GREATEST CUISINE IS MY FABULOUS SPAGHETTI!”

Maybe the two hyper skeletons could lift your mood for now.

++++

“stretch, have any idea when red and edge are going to get here?”

Stretch shrugged, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray. When they talked over the phone, Red mentioned they would show before dinner. But that could be any minute. And Stretch dreaded every minute that passed. 

“dunno. red said they’d show up sometime before dinner. but knowing them, it might be during dinner.”

Sans groaned and rubbed his skull. “just tell red to get over here as fast as possible. we need to work on the machine as soon as we can.” He walked out of the basement, closing the door behind him, and headed somewhere upstairs. Right, the only reason for being here is because of the damn machine that took him and his brother away from home. Stretch let out a deep breath and lit another cigarette. He couldn’t even think of the story of how he got here. He didn’t want to.

So instead, Stretch thought about how much he hated that damn airhead, _______. Such a pain was she. Like who threatens someone within the first 4 hours of meeting them? Certainly not him. Honestly, he didn’t know why he hated _______ that much. Something told him that he shouldn't, but he still hates her. As far as Stretch knows, she could be planning to kick him out of the house. Better yet, she could hurt someone he cares about, aka his brother. Stretch had his doubts about her actually doing anything though. ______ seemed too nice, too kind, too sweet. But she could just be a good actress. So good that she even fooled Sans himself. Yeah, that had to be the only explanation. 

______ wasn’t what Stretch expected to be when he first met her. He expected her to be a pushover or a doormat; always pleasing other people and helping other people, which meant hurting herself. He did notice she held a far off look in her eyes. Stretch wondered why she also had sadness in her eyes too. He shook his skull. What did it matter to him? He hated ______ and wanted to leave the house as soon as possible ...right?

+++++

You really didn’t want to get up and be social again, especially since Blue and Papyrus kept you busy. And you mean, very busy. Taste testing their food to being yelled at for trying to cook, you were mentally exhausted from being around them.

Unluckily for you, there was another loud doorbell chime echoed through the house. You just can’t get a break, can you? 

“I GOT THE DOOR!”

“NO, I WISH TO ANSWER THE DOOR!”

“BUT THIS IS MY HOME, BLUE! IT IS ONLY RIGHT IF I ANSWER THE DOOR.”

“PLEASE PAPYRUS, ALLOW ME!”

You wondered what the next relatives would look like. Would they be like Papyrus and Sans? Would they be mean to you like Stretch is? You hoped they didn’t hate you, too. Maybe then you could make some more friends and not have to go out and find some yourself.

“EDGE, RED! WELCOME TO OUR HOME!” Papyrus cheered as he opened the front door to the new relatives. Blue walked up the door and greeted his family. You decided to stay back a little bit again.

“HEY GUYS! GOOD TO SEE YOU BOTH AGAIN.” 

The taller of the two scoffed, which made Blue frown. “WISH I COULD SAY THE SAME, BUT ALAS I, THE TERRIBLE EDGE, DOES NOT CARE TO BE HERE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD.” ‘Edge’s’ voice boomed across the room. It actually hurt your ears a bit too.You decided to peek around the corner to get a glimpse of the newcomers. Couldn’t hurt to be curious.  
There, standing in front of the door, was two more skeletons.(What were you expecting, _____? A bunny?) However, they were completely different from Blue and Stretch. 

Edge, the taller one, wore a designer black, long sleeve shirt with a tattered crimson scarf around his neck and extremely dark jeans. On his feet were the nicest pair of crimson boots you had ever seen, as well as expensive. His hands were covered by a pair of gloves of the same shade of red. Overall, he dressed like he was Hot Topic if it was rich.

His rich taste certainly matched his appearance. While resembling Stretch and Papyrus, Edge seemed more confident, sharper, and superior. You couldn't help but notice his deep black eye lights that stood out against his white skull. As well as his sharp fangs.

It was only after you finished gazing at Edge that you had noticed the shorter skeleton next to him. Stretch was now there, talking to the new skeleton. 

The shorter skeleton was a couple inches taller than you. While Edge looked like rich Hot Topic, the new skeleton looked like poor Hot Topic (though he pulled the style off well). He wore a red t-shirt and black basketball shorts with a yellow stripe on each outer side. On top of his shirt was a black leather jacket that had white fur on the hood. His red tennis shoes were untied and looked like they were bound to be stepped on. You also noticed around his neck was a spiked collar that hung loosely. Although, what really caught your attention was his deep blood red eye lights; they were the prettiest shade of red you had ever seen. And just like Edge, he had sharp teeth with one being gold.

"OH, YOU MUST MEET OUR NEW FRIENDS! THEY ARE BOTH SIMPLY WONDERFUL!" Blue chanted as Papyrus's smile grew. You really didn't want to socialize anymore.

"BLUE IS CORRECT! _______ ! DAKOTA!"

Well, it's your time to shine.

You walked out from the kitchen to see Dakota already there. Where the hell were they earlier? It didn't matter anymore though.

"EDGE, RED. THIS IS DAKOTA, THE… BEST DOCTOR EVER, AND _______, THE BESTEST BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!"

Why did Papyrus hesitate? That was definitely not normal for him. Maybe he couldn't think of anything to say? But he knows Dakota as well as you, so he could've said anything about them. You're probably overthinking things again.

"Nice to meet you boys. As you already know, I'm Dakota. You could call me Kota if you wanted to I guess." 

Dakota's eyes scrolled the two new skeletons bodies. Were they really checking them out? So soon? They locked a gaze with 'Red' and held it longer than either should have. Although Red seemed to stare at Dakota with suspicion, not curiosity like they did.

"well it's nice ta meet cha. 'm red an over 'ere is mah bro- boss." Red stumbled over the last word as he chuckled. 

Stars, his voice was attractive. It was a deep, smooth baritone voice that could either put you to sleep or send shivers down your spine. Either way, it was a win for the lucky girl that claimed him. That is, if he wasn't single or anything. Maybe you should ask him. What? You would only be asking for a friend. You still were hopelessly devoted to Sans but, a girl could dream of being over a guy that didn't love her.

"AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER HUMAN?" Edge bent down to be at a somewhat eye-level with you. "YOU SPEAK, DO YOU NOT?" He sneered at you and stood up straight again.

You nodded, being a little too intimidated to say anything. Couldn't risk having your voice shaking with fear. Especially since that string bean was here. He would definitely remember that moment and start to degrade your existence with it. 

"NYAH HA HA! IT IS QUITE PROMINENT TO SEE THAT THIS HUMAN IS IN PURE SHOCK AT MY EXTRAORDINARY PRESENCE!” Edge boasted, his scarf blowing in the wind(How do these skeletons look so cool??). You missed the deadpan expression on everyone else’s faces. And luckily Edge missed the expressions too because he continued to brag over his ‘great and terribleness’. Much to everyone’s disapproval.

“YOU ARE TOO INTIMIDATED BY MY UTTER GREATNESS THAT YOU REFUSE TO SPEAK. NYAH HA HA HA,” Edge turned to Sans and Papyrus. “WHAT AN OBEDIENT PET YOU BOTH HAVE ACQUIRED WHILE WE WERE AWAY! I DEMAND YOU SURRENDER HER AT ONCE!” Both Sans and Papyrus, even the others, were in a permanent state of shock. Edge then glared at Red and spoke again. Stars why he couldn’t he have a voice like Red’s? “I AM CERTAIN SHE WOULD BE BETTER AT LISTENING THAN MY HORRIBLE, LAZY, INCOMPITENT EXCUSE OF A BROTHER!” 

That’s when everyone snapped out of the shock. Surprisingly, Sans spoke to Edge as if he had already said it before. You never thought you would see the day Sans stood up for you first. Not before Papyrus, or even Dakota.

“yeah, edge, that’s not gonna happen. she isn’t a pet and won’t be yours anytime soon.” 

“SANS IS RIGHT, EDGE. ________ IS OUR DEAR FRIEND, NOT A PET.”

“SHE WOULDN’T LISTEN TO YOU EVEN IF SHE WAS.” 

You didn’t know if you should have been offended or thankful of Blue’s input at the end. Nonetheless, you were glad to know that some of the skeletons liked you, and didn’t hate you. Although, you were a little hurt that Dakota hadn’t joined the disagreement of Lord Rich Hot Topic. They probably thought someone would say something to defend you before they would. 

“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU SAY BECAUSE YOUR WORDS ARE INVAILD TO MINE.”

Okay, he was kind of getting on your nerves.

“THIS PATHETIC HUMAN COULDN’T EVEN STAND UP FOR HERSELF! SHE HAD TO HAVE HER OWNERS DO SO FOR HER! HA, ONLY A PET WOULD-”

Alright, you were tired of being degraded in your own home. Especially by skeletons that thought they were superior to you.

“Sad to disappoint you Edge but,” you sarcastically chimed in. “I ain’t anyone’s pet or anything of that sort. And like Sans said earlier, which I would like to repeat since your head is so far up your skeleton ass you couldn’t hear the first time, I will not be “yours” anytime soon or ever in a thousand lifetimes. So could you kindly fuck off because I’ll be damned if I ever let you degrade me again.”

Silence. Oh no, please not silence.

The sound of muffled snickers had finally reached your ears. All the skeletons(and Dakota and no Edge obviously) were holding back laughter at you going off at Edge, even Stretch. Eventually, they all had burst out in laughter. This caused you to sink a little out of embarrassment and shame. 

You looked at Edge, a dark look was present on his face. I’m absolutely done for, you thought. The tall and dark skeleton said nothing and walked up the stairs, probably to hide away in his room.

That gave everyone the cue to leave and go back to whatever they were doing previously. Including you, but you were also going to hide away in your room. Maybe you would be in there for a year, or 10 years, or until dinner was served.

+++++++

Turns out, you stayed in your room until dinner was served. And thank the stars you did.

Papyrus had spent nearly the entire day planning out dinner and even had Blue help cook. If Papyrus had planned dinner, you knew that it was going to be a very filling and five star meal. Thus, you rushed downstairs as soon as he texted you to come down.

When you arrived, most of the skeletons were seated already. Sans sat at the head of the table with Dakota on his right side, Stretch was next to Dakota and the last seat was taken by Red. On the left were three seats vacant and the last was Edge across from his brother. Hopefully you weren’t stuck next to Edge. You had a bad feeling you wouldn’t have a good time if you did. So instead of claiming a seat just yet, you walked to the kitchen to see Papyrus and Blue finished cooking dinner. 

“What’s for dinner, boys?”

The hyper skeleton pair turned to you. Oddly, they seemed to have been in a conversation with each other. Blue smiled and answered your question. “WE COULDN’T DECIDE ON WHAT TO MAKE FOR DINNER SO, WE MADE TACOS AND SPAGHETTI IN ONE!” Papyrus nodded and they turned around to set a plate of tacos with spaghetti inside on the counter. “BEHOLD SPAGHETTI TACOS!” They chimed in unison. 

Oh stars, looks like you’ll be sneaking in food tonight. Again.

You gave a weak smile. “N-neat. Hey, how about I serve the plates for everyone? Since you cooked such a … wonderful dinner for us.”

Knowing you wouldn’t listen if told no, Papyrus let you do so despite not wanting you to. (_____, IT IS ONLY RIGHT FOR A HOST TO SERVE THE FOOD. BUT, SINCE I KNOW YOU WON’T LISTEN TO ME, I SHALL LET YOU SERVE.) Him and Blue walked out of the kitchen and sat down at the table, leaving an empty spot next to Sans for you. That was most likely Papyrus’s intention.

After a couple of minutes, you were done with everyone’s plates. All you needed was your own plate. But, maybe you would cheat and not serve yourself the spaghetti tacos. You thought about it for a second. No, you would hurt their feelings. I mean they worked so hard to make dinner for everyone so, it’s only fair you ate what they made like the others would. You nodded and were about to place the creation on your plate when you overheard Sans speaking to everyone. You strained your ears to hear because they weren’t exactly close to you right now.

“...an announcement for everyone. i, well we, thought it was only right for both of us to tell you since we’re all here.”

What, an announcement? What were Sans and Papyrus going to announce? But you definitely knew Papyrus would be talking if that was true, not Sans. Was Papyrus in on this announcement? Was it someone else in the room?

Sans continued on. You were anxious to know what he was going to say. Just what kind of news would you be getting?

“this is probably sudden but,” another pause interrupted his sentence. “me and dakota are officially together now.”

Within a matter of seconds, all chaos was let loose in the dining room. People shouting and screaming at each other, some giving positive feedback and some giving negative. Others were trying to keep everyone calm, not wanting someone to get injured on the first day, and some kept quiet but judgemental. 

However, unbeknownst to everyone shouting at the dining room, the sound of a glass plate shattering killed the silence in the kitchen. 

Following not long after the sound of someone’s heart breaking into a million pieces went unheard too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro im so sorry don't hate me


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little insight on the new relationship.
> 
> We get a point of view from Sans.
> 
> People argue.
> 
> Red gets his first peek at ______.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it too soon for another chapter? I found some spare time and finished this chapter so I hope you enjoy this unedited chapter wish me luck

Sans was never the type to deal with his emotions. Like, ever. Despite him having several issues that probably were so bad that he needed to see a therapist for, he never took control and tried to fix the way he felt. So when he first started catching feelings for Dakota, he did his absolute best to ignore them until the feelings went away or he decided to become distant again. Whichever came first. 

No matter how hard he tried to clear his mind of them, Sans’s thoughts were always clouded with their existence. The way their hair looked in the sunlight, the way stars formed in their eyes when they cooked, the way they had furrowed their eyebrows when they couldn’t figure something out. Every little thing about Dakota seemed to add onto the list of reasons why he was crushing on them so badly.

When did he start feeling this way? Sans couldn’t say for sure but, maybe since the day he met them at Grillby’s that one night. That night was about 3 years ago, the first year when monsters arrived on the surface. That night had been tough on Sans. Those were the days when he was running on barely one hour of sleep because of a nightmare, or he was still trying to find stable work, or because he was afraid of closing his eye sockets and waking up back where he had been for his entire life. In conclusion, those nights he went to Grillby's were the nights he hated to go through. 

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, he met a part-time waitress at Grillby’s. Sans knew Grillby didn’t just hire anyone let alone a human. Maybe that had been a sign for Sans to put his faith into this hunam waitress he hadn’t spoken a word to...yet. 

This waitress wore a simple button white shirt with a black vest and red tie to match. As bottoms, a pair of black slacks and finished with an apron and black dress shoes. The waitress could have easily been missed in a crowd of people, but somehow they were all Sans could look at. Something about them made him...feel something he hadn’t felt in a while.

Sans sat down in his usual stool and patiently waited for Grillby to bring him his order. And even still as he sat, his eyelights were drawn to this waitress. He felt he needed to know their name at the very least. But of course, with his doubts and fears clawing at him, Sans chose not to say anything as Grillby handed him his ketchup and he left the bar without a word to the waitress.

i’ll try next time, He thought as he walked home to his brother, who was waiting for him.

+++++

“I notice you come here often.”

Sans looked up to the waitress.

“heh, well, this is my favorite spot kiddo.”  
They rolled their eyes, not thinking Sans would see the small smile on their face. 

“I thought I told you my name is Dakota.” He nodded slightly. “And that I’m no kid, Sans.” They pulled out a cleaning rag from their apron and began wiping the counter. Dakota really didn’t like that nickname but, Sans enjoyed seeing them deny how much they really did like it. So stubborn.

Eventually, Sans had learned that waitress’s name and befriended them quickly. He knew they were bound to meet and be friends at some point or another. Sans went there practically everyday. And he did until he befriended that waitress, which is why he goes to Grillby’s everyday since. 

“tibia honest, kid, you just don’t wanna admit you like the nickname.”  
“Oh please, you wish!”  
“can’t deny the truth forever. it’s snow fun.”

They playfully glared at him, holding the glass cups that were left by previous customers. He knew they hated puns but he also knew they were joking.

“If you’re going to make horrible puns, you might as well tell them to someone that will enjoy them. Like my best friend.”

He chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “jeez, kid. didn’t know you were eager to have someone jump my bones.” They didn’t look pleased at his pun. “i was joking, i’m sorry.”

They sighed and set the cup down. Making direct eye contact, they asked if he wanted to have dinner with them and their best friend. To, you know, make more friends and stuff. They figured it was an opportunity to meet Papyrus, too. He smiled and agreed.

“sure kid. what time we eatin’?”

++++++++

“What do you think of Dakota?”

He jumped then faced _______ 's direction, but didn’t met her eyes. Sans began stuttering and blurting out phrases. “well i-- they’re so--uh um.” He tried to speak yet, couldn’t find the words to say about Dakota. Why was ______ even asking him this all of a sudden?

After a few minutes, Sans came back to his senses and looked directly in ______ 's eyes. Now or never, he thought. “i-i think they’re a neat pal to have. otherwise i’d be bonely. heh.” The nervousness was bleeding from his(kinda)non existent tongue. damnit, that’s not what i wanted to say! He thought as ______ spoke again.

“Let me be more specific. Do you have a crush on them?”  
“wh-why is this so important kiddo?”  
“I just want to know. I mean it seems like you do.”

Well, shit. She wasn’t wrong. Sans had been feeling this for quite sometime now. He got excited when Dakota was around, and happy too. Sans wanted nothing more than to hold them in his arms and shower them with every piece of affection he could offer them. Everything was incredible about them. Maybe he should be honest with ______.

“honestly, how could i not?”

Sans went into a daze and sighed. No doubt he had a loving look on his face with a light blue blush on his skull. Sans seemed to get that way when he thought of Dakota. He then started rambling. He reminisced about how the past 3 years of their friendship had been like, their adventures, the moments they comforted each other, the amazing qualities Dakota possessed. Sans didn’t even see the sadness on _______ 's face. All Sans could see was Dakota and him, sitting in Grillby’s. 

“and it’s like dakota walks into a room and it’s like my world is brighter. sweeter. calmer. i don’t know how or why,” Oh he did know why. “but stars i’d give anything to have a chance to love them with all my soul.” No doubt about that. “just how lucky can someone be to fall in love with their best friend, right?” He sighed and ignored the tone in ______ 's voice.

“Yeah, very very lucky.”

+++++++

“‘Go out with me?’”

Dakota read the sign outside their window. Standing in the parking lot of their school was Sans, holding up a big sign with big bold letters that asked them to go out with him. Smiling, they nodded and Dakota could see the pure happiness on his face as he jumped up and down. 

Who knew that comedian finally got the courage to ask them out?

++++++

“When are you planning to tell everyone about us? I’m not going to be your secret forever, Sans!” Dakota shouted at Sans, obviously unhappy about him not telling everyone about their relationship for a while. A couple months to be exact.

Sans didn’t want to tell anyone because it might make things awkward between the four of them, especially _____ with her living here too. That and his “cousins” were coming in today for the route check on the machine in the basement. But at the same time, everyone would be in one place and he wouldn’t have to call and explain each time to each skeleton. So this could be easier if he told them at dinner.

“fine i’ll tell them at dinner, alright sweetheart?”

Dakota let out a deep sigh and smiled. They pressed their lips onto his teeth and gave him a quick but affectionate kiss. After muttering a small “thank you”, Dakota went downstairs to greet the new pair of skeleton brothers that arrived just before dinner. 

Sans dragged a hand down his skull and sighed. He began walking downstairs and silently hoped that nobody died at the news he was about to bring to the others. Stars almighty, help him not die.

+++++

“...me and dakota are officially together now.”

Within a matter of seconds, all chaos was let loose in the dining room. Sans didn’t expect that this would be the outcome of his relationship; aboutslute chaos.

“IMPOSSIBLE! FIRST YOU BEFRIEND HUMANS AND NOW YOU’RE DATING THEM?!”  
“EDGE, THERE ISN’T ANYTHING WRONG WITH SANS BEING WITH DAKOTA.”  
“PAPYRUS IS RIGHT! YOU’RE JUST A HUGE JERK, EDGE. RIGHT PAPY?”  
“ay, watch yer mouth baby blue.”  
“don’t start, red. we all know that edge can’t defend himself so you have to for him.”  
“WHAT WAS THAT, ASHTRAY TRASH?”  
“GUYS PLEASE, LET US GET ALONG!”  
“you heard me, mr. i’ve got a stick up my ass.”  
“stretch, we don’t even have asses.”  
“well if we did, edge would have a big ol’ stick right-”  
“SANS DON’T ADD FUEL TO THE FIRE!”  
“but i’m not wrong-”  
“DOESN’T MEAN YOU MUST CORRECT HIM!”  
“It’s alright, babe. But Pap is right.”  
“UGH PLEASE GET A ROOM!”  
“i know boss. might as well make out ‘ere too.”  
“Excuse me? You got a problem with me?”  
“dakota, don’t- wait what was that red?”  
“open yer ears, vanilla. i ain’t sayin’ it again.”  
“OF COURSE YOU WON’T, YOU LAZY MUSTARD LOVING TRASH.”  
“stretch, bud, better get that kid to watch ‘is mouth, aight?”  
“you wouldn’t dare.”  
“YOU WON’T DO ANYTHING!”  
“bite me, ashtray.”  
“BET MY PATHETIC BROTHER WON’T EVEN LET YOURS GET IN A HIT.”  
“HE WOULDN’T DARE!”  
“please, i have standards. you don’t fit them.”  
“but anythin’ wit legs satisfies ya, don’ it? wit low standards like that, i’m surprised yer still a virgin.”  
“HOW PATHETIC, ASTRAY.”  
“DON’T TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!”  
“I WILL IF I WANT TO!”  
“PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!”

Sans sighed sitting back down. He watched as the others were screaming and fighting each other. Why couldn’t he have waited until they were gone?

****

Out of the corner of his eye, Red saw the other human walk out of the kitchen and run somewhere upstairs. Had she been there the whole time? She didn’t look too happy either.

Seeing that everyone else was still arguing and Stretch was now going back and forth with Edge, Red saw the opportunity to follow them. Should he? He didn’t like her from the start, and he didn’t like how she treated his brother. So maybe this was the perfect moment to teach her a lesson in case she wanted to pull a stunt like that again. But what if she was doing someone he didn’t want to know like plotting everyone’s death or something? Then again, Sans wouldn’t have let her live here if she was a psycho brother murderer. Nah, he’ll just show a good time, heh.

Red had already appeared upstairs before he decided he was going to find what’s her face and teach her a lesson. It wasn’t that hard to find her, she was left the ladder to the attic down. Red climbed up and saw the girl sitting on the balcony floor, looking out into the sunset. What he didn’t expect was to hear her sobbing and muttering “how could I be so stupid?”.

Red also didn’t expect to want to comfort her. 

What the hell was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don't even realize how much I enjoyed that argument
> 
> and yes..
> 
> stretch is a pathetic virgin with extremely low standards
> 
> still love him tho


	7. Chapter 6: Getting Comforted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are heartbroken.
> 
> You find a potential friend in a stranger.
> 
> Red gets more than a glimpse of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Thanksgiving everyone I'm grateful for all of you that read this story it gives me motivation to write more so thank you for having faith in me

Never did you think, ever, that Dakota would date Sans. 

You were certain they weren’t ready for any type of commitment. Dakota hated putting their trust in someone. They hated tying themselves to one person.

You thought Dakota knew...you were…

Oh stars, you really are stupid, aren't you?

Yes, you and Dakota have been best friends since elementary school. And yes, Dakota could read you like a book so they probably already knew how you felt. But, did you really expect them to always know? Of course you couldn’t. You have no right to be upset with them. Dakota couldn’t have known you were in love with him because you never told them. After all, you told Sans to go for it, that nothing was stopping him, that Dakota would accept, no doubt. You told him to be with them, disregarding how you felt about him.

That doesn’t mean that you can’t be heartbroken about it.

A few sniffles made their way from your nose and into the air. Tears were threatening to create rivers on your rosy cheeks. You didn't find the energy to look up anymore.

Damn you and you’re selflessness! You just had to be a great best friend, huh?

Sitting on the balcony floor, you began sobbing. How sad was your love life, honestly? Your best friend is dating your crush yet again. How loveless were you to always be second pick to your best friend? At least your latest ex boyfriend loved you once upon a time. You let the thought of what he could be doing now cross your mind for a second. He was probably the only one of your exes you wished was happy now. Though, you wouldn't mind if he came back to you one day. 

You closed your eyes, hugging your knees close to your chest, and began to calm your tears. Unfortunately the pain wasn’t going away any time soon.

The sun was going down already and the yelling was still heard, even from the secret attic. You say it's a secret because no one comes up here besides yourself. Not even Papyrus knows about this place; your secret hideout from the world. You planned to never let anyone find out about this place.

“ain’t it a lil rude to hide from yer guests, human?”

Well, until now.

You turned around and saw the skeleton with the deep baritone and the pretty red eyes. His name was Red, if you remembered correctly. You would hate to have more skeletons dislike you. But out of all the people here, he was the last one you expected to find you here. Speaking of which…

“How did you find me?”

He let out a chuckle, strikingly similar to Sans, and spoke again from inside the attic.

“ya left the staircase open, human.”

Oh. Stupid. The one time you leave it open. Just hope no one will find you here.

“an’ don’ fret. i closed the da door thing on mah way up.”

Well don't you think of everything? You thought, your tone filled with sarcasm.

You turned around, no longer facing the skeleton, and stared at the sun setting hiding behind the pink, fluffy clouds. Why did he even follow you up here? You didn’t do any-- oh shit. You totally pissed off his brother(you think?) and now he’s probably here to beat your ass! You hope not, you still had a few tears to cry before dying by the hands of a cheap edgelord named Red.

Red sat down next to you and also began watching the sunset, almost basking in the fading sunlight. Neither of you spoke or made eye contact for a few minutes until he started talking. Damn his attractive voice that you couldn’t ignore.

“so am i allowed ta ask why yer cryin’ on the balcony?”

“What does it matter to you? You’ll just ignore me or something.”

“fair. but i’m curious why ya left so suddenly is all.”

You looked to your right and made eye contact with Red. He seemed to be studying you closely. Like he was searching for a bad bone in your body. (Heh. Nice one, sad me.) You took a deep breath and looked away from his shining eyelights. Were you really considering telling this stranger your problems? You don’t have much less to lose after today. So why not?

“I just...I realized the guy I’m in love with won’t ever love me back. And that I’m not worth much in his eyes or at all really. Compared to them, I am average and plain. I don’t stick out in a crowd but they do. That’s probably why he chose them over me,” Your eyes were getting teary and your voice was shaking. “I don’t blame him or them. I wouldn’t have had a shot anyway. And this is my fault honestly. I was the one to tell him to date them. Heh,” you let out a sad giggle. Red was frowning? You weren't sure because the tears pooling in your eyes blurred your vision.

You looked at Red, tears running down your rosy cheeks and trying not to be sad. “I’m the reason my crush is dating my best friend! How pathetic am I? To let myself cry over something I caused? I don't have the right to cry! I told him to date them! So I shouldn't be crying that he doesn't want to be with...with...a loser like me!” 

You pulled your knees into your chest again and buried your face in your knees. So much for calming down.

You felt a hand rubbing your back and something warm wrapped around you. Looking up at Red, you found Red’s jacket around your shoulders and his hand on your back. Red wasn’t looking back at you though. He was staring up at the sky, which was now turning into night. He sighed and his eyelights found their way to meet your eyes. 

“look, doll. i ain’t the soft type,” he started to say. “but i feel for ya. as far as i can tell, ya don’t seem like a completely bad person. ya seem more like a sacrificial type, ya know? always puttin’ others before considerin' yerself. an’ while dat’s admirable ‘n whatnot, ya can’t lower yerself worth like that. i mean, ya probably had ev’ry opportunity ta sabatoge their relationship, but cha didn’t. doll, where i come from, you ain’t ever gonna find someone wit good 'n strong morals like yers. so,” Red paused trying to find the right words to say to you. “don’t cry over some dude that ain’t gonna realize what he could’ve had, aight?” 

You were a little surprised. Here you thought he was going to yell at you for yelling at his brother. And somehow, he ended up providing you with comfort. With warmth. You felt yourself wanting to cry again. This time, however, out of happiness.

Red was right though. Why are you crying over Sans and Dakota being together? You deserve someone better, someone that will love you and choose you over Dakota any day. You shouldn’t be crying over him! He wasn’t worth your tears. And you were worth something! Papyrus, and now Red you suppose, believe so too! That means it must be true if your other best friend and a stranger think so.

You wrapped your arms around Red and cried into his shirt. “Th-thank you Red. I needed that.” Your voice was muffled by your sniffles and his shirt. A couple seconds passed and a hand was running their phalanges through your hair and the other holding you close. 

Pretty soon, you and Red found yourselves talking. Getting to know each other, trying to no longer be strangers but newfound friends. You made sure to compliment his eyelights….

“You have really pretty eyelights you know.” 

“oh, i do now? ain’t it a lil soon to be flirtin’ doll?” “You wish, cheap edgelord.”

...and he ended up replying with a new joke and ending with horrible pick up lines that he swears have worked. 

"cheap? where'd ya get the idea i ain't drippin' in riches, doll?"

"Well your 50% percent off "gold chain" and hot topic clothes say otherwise."

"wanna bet dollface?"

"Hell yeah. I know real gold when I see it."

"if i can't make ya laugh at this joke, ya win somethin', anythin' ya want." Red said trying to sound intimidating, which wasn't working because you had already gotten used to him.

"Deal goes both ways, bone boy." You sassed back, making Red chuckled. Bless that sweet baritone voice. Stars above, let him talk to you everyday.

“what do nailpolish an’ panties have in common?”

“I don’t know. What?” 

He snickered a little before answering. “they both come off wit alcohol!” Red and you both burst out in laughter. You’ve never heard that one before. After laughing for a few minutes, you spoke again. 

"Best two out of three?"

"sure, sweetheart, but yer still gonna lose."

Red sat for a second trying to think of a good joke. He had so many but knowing you lived with Sans, you've probably heard the best ones already. So why not try a pick up line? Sans was always bad at those.

"aight, i got one." He took a deep breath and faced towards you."ya wanna know where the happiest place in the world is?"

You nodded hesitantly. You weren't liking where this was going. Red began to lean in and you started to feel his warm breath on your cheeks, turning them slightly pink. When he stopped, your lips were millimeters away from his teeth. 

"right between those thighs." Red let out a small yet deep growl, causing your face to go from pink to red. For a few seconds, you didn't say anything to each other. You sat in silence until he was no longer close to your face. That's when you both couldn't handle the serious tension anymore, and started laughing once more. 

"That's so lewd, Red!"

"hey! believe it or not," Red wheezed before finishing his sentence. "that had gotten me laid multiple times. along wit that other joke. "

“No way that joke has gotten you laid!”

“ey, some are into some freaky shit, doll. besides, it’s the charm.”

You didn’t believe him but, you let him have his fun. 

Turns out, you don’t have that much in common but you get along great. His favorite color is(no surprise) red and gold, he got his gold tooth from a fight, he is the older brother of Edge, he has a knack for sewing and possibly dancing(he seemed like he could bust a few moves), oddly loves mustard, and he is best friends with Stretch. Red also knows that Stretch doesn’t like you too much. 

“eh, that ashtray’ll get over it sometime. if ya want, i don’t mind puttin’ the bitch in his place.” “Don’t worry, I can handle myself.” 

“i couldn’t tell from ya shuttin’ my brother up.” "Aren’t you mad at me for that?”

“nah, tried ta be. but i'll let it slide 'cause yer cute and 'cause it was fuckin’ hilarious!”

Neither or you brought up the bet the rest of the night but, you made a mental note to yourself to come up with something; for the bet you lost horribly and a thank you. Overall, Red wasn’t awful company. You wouldn’t mind spending more time with the mustard-loving-skeleton again. 

Throughout the whole night, you couldn't help but realize how similar Red and Sans were. But despite that, you refused to let Red constantly remind you of Sans because he wasn’t. So when you and Red found yourselves still hugging, when the sun had been long gone and the stars were almost burning your skin, you totally didn’t wish that it was Sans holding you. But you weren’t upset that when you looked up and saw Red holding you close, wrapping his arms around you like he was sheltering you. You weren’t upset that you were both falling asleep in each others arms under the stars.

Because somehow...

You both knew that this moment felt right.

*******

“Night, Red. I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep well.”

“thanks doll and you too. g’night.” 

________ closed her door, leaving Red standing there by himself.

It was around one in the morning or so, way later than he expected to stay out there on that balcony with ______. In fact, he didn’t expect to be out there at all. Red enjoyed wasting his night with her, not that she was a way to waste time. You know what he meant!

While he was sitting with her after comforting her, Red learned many things about _____ just as she did with him. Red learned that ______ was horrible at cooking anything and even heard a few stories about it. In return, he told her stories of him and Stretch’s glory days which gave her teasing material the next time he tried messing with her. He learned that _____ was extremely talented in music and smart, a sucker for good books(the more twisted the plot the better it was), and extraordinarily kind. And in summary, a potential friend to keep Red company when he felt alone.

As Red headed downstairs to see is the others were awake, he let his mind drift a bit. 

Sitting on that balcony with her strangely felt right. It was as if he was supposed to know her, to hold her, to be spending his time with her. Maybe it was the fact that ______ was friends with Sans and therefore meant somewhere in Red’s universe was his version of _______. But in all honesty, he doesn’t think there is another _______. She was probably the only one in the multiverse, and Sans was stupid enough to chose her best friend instead. (Yes, Red caught on that ______ was in love with his vanilla counterpart.) The thought of how hurt she is, how she degraded herself, and how she was filled with doubt that everyone around her was there for Dakota made Red feel things he doesn’t normally feel. He hated seeing her sad like he cared or seeing her happy made him want to see that smile and would give anything to hear her laugh again. Actually, _______ makes Red feel things he would see as weak or soft. But he quite liked it. Don’t tell anyone though!

Red walked into the living room and saw everyone had gone upstairs to bed. Well, the humans, Papyrus, Edge, and Blue. He knew Vanilla and Stretch were in the basement working checking on the machine. Red grabbed a mustard bottle from the fridge and made his way to the basement. He would have teleported but, Red wanted to save his energy for the long hours in the basement fixing that stupid machine.

Red knew he wasn’t supposed to get attached to this place. He didn’t want to miss anything or anyone in this universe. Red stopped in front of the basement door. He could hear Stretch complaining about having to work the first night they got here and Sans not caring one bit. But the truth was if he spent more time with the others here, Red might miss being here a little. Even certain people here, like _______.

Since they had all arrived in Vanilla’s universe, Sans wanted them to try and fix the machine and hopefully, within that year, go home. However, that was around 3 years ago. The first year was painfully awful. The house was filled with fighting and there wasn’t enough room for everyone to live comfortably. 

That’s when Sans decided that everyone could move out and live their own lives but keeping contact with him. That way if Sans had news about the machine or needed assistance, everyone would come back to the house and help out. And also because it wouldn’t hurt to check up on everyone and make sure no one’s died yet. 

What was special about this visit was not only the presence of two humans but Sans is asking everyone (like everyone) to visit at least once this year. Red and his brother weren’t planning to stay for the whole year. Maybe they’d go back to the beach house in Cancun or to the vacation home in Paris. Yet a small part of Red wanted to stay.

Because he felt drawn to someone here.

Red walked in and there were his “cousins”. There were bottles of honey and ketchup everywhere on the floor. In the middle of the room was Sans and Stretch, giggling like school girls. Neither of them noticed Red walked in. hehe stealthy like a cat, Red thought creeping up behind them and screaming “boo fuckers!”. Sans let out the girliest screech ever and Stretch jumped so high you figured he was flying. Red was dying of laughter while both skeletons were plotting his death (not really he hoped).

On late nights like this people like Red should be enjoying their lives. 

He just wished _______ could enjoy her night too.

Maybe tomorrow he’d keep her company since she seemed to like his.

Yeah, Red thought and smiled softly, tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Near To Happy (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took three days to stop hibernating.
> 
> You keep Red company as he runs errands.
> 
> Didn't know you were a scary hothead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi happy (late) holidays if you celebrate one and happy new year's eve too it's been a while yes I know this update took a little longer but hear me out
> 
> this month felt really draining to me I think I've grown out of my friend group (or they've grown out of me) and don't feel I fit in with them anymore so I've just been trying to figure out if I should stay or find other friends because I honestly don't feel like I matter to them anymore soooo yeah that's that ooo and I figured out italic words now sooo yay now how do you to words with lines through them????
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you guys next year lmao ;)

Despite having thick curtains that are meant to shield you from the sun, the beautiful morning sunlight flooded your room. The melody of the singing birds rang in your ears. Various kinds of flowers were soon expected to bloom at this time of year. By this basic definition, it sounded like it was a beautiful day outside. On days like these, girls like you should be enjoying life and being young and free. But instead you are curled up in your blankets, face covered in smeared mascara and dried tears, secretly wishing you hadn’t been such a good best friend. Maybe then you could have been happy. But alas, you were just too kind hearted. 

"BUMBLEBEE!" Three loud knocks at your door woke you from your slumber. "I AM WELL AWARE YOU ARE AWAKE, ________. YOU CAN'T STAY IN YOUR ROOM ALL DAY! YOU ARE CERTAINLY NOT LAZY ON DAYS LIKE THESE! WE ARE USUALLY SPENDING MONEY! " Papyrus said. Sometimes you wonder if you should consider getting thicker walls. Or really good quality earplugs. 

Outside of your bedroom door was Papyrus, who has been desperately trying to make you leave the house for the past 3 days. Like any wonderful best friend, he has been trying his best to make you feel better by bringing you your favorite snacks, buying you new outfits to wear out, and giving you all of his affection and attention. (Take notes Dakota, you thought bitterly once after seeing Sans’s around their waist. It hurt to know they, your best and closest friend, was completely clueless to your pain.) Sadly, all of Papyrus’s kind efforts to bring you some joy were fruitless. 

After not hearing a response from you, Papyrus decided he should give you some space than smothering you with his affection. After all, you did enjoy your space especially during certain times of the month. You needed lots of space then. “SIGH. _______, I HAVE TO GO, BUT IF YOU FEEL ANY BETTER DURING THE DAY PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO CALL ME.” He paused for a second. “YOU KNOW I AM ALWAYS HERE WHEN YOU NEED ME.” And with that, Papyrus headed out of the house to accompany his brother and his datemate, with a heavy heart.

++++

Red had been walking to each end of the hallway, stopping at _______’s door then continuing. He was utterly stumped. He wasn’t sure what he could do. And if he had somehow managed to come up with an incredible idea, Red didn’t have the confidence to do it alone! Sure, he has taken tons of girls out on dates but this wasn’t a date! Not even close! This was to make his new potential friend feel better. 

For the past three days _______ has been cooped up in her room. Red, originally, wanted to keep ________ company the morning after he met her. What had stopped him? Her bedroom door that wasn't in the mood to open. Stars, why was this so hard?

"SANS, YOU IMBECILE!"

Of all the times his brother wanted to annoy him…

"WHY ARE YOU WALKING AROUND THIS HALLWAY LIKE A USELESS LOST DOG?" 

His brother just had choose the time where he wanted to spend time with the girl he wants to cheer up.

"uhhh sorry boss. i-i was just hangin' 'round, ya know. just being me, a lazy bag of bones. heh."

Edge stared down at his brother , who was shaking slightly with beads of red sweat littering his skull. _ HOW PATHETIC._Edge scoffed and rolled his eyelights. Edge can’t understand his brother sometimes. Just a few days ago, when they both were on the plane here, they couldn’t converse without it ending in another petty argument. Then there were days like these. Days where Red couldn’t look him in the eye sockets and defy him. Days where his own brother was afraid of him. Edge hated both kinds of days. 

“WHY SHOULD I EXPECT ANYTHING MORE FROM SUCH A LAZY BONES LIKE YOU?” Edge gave an annoyed huff, crossing his arms and sticking his non-existent nose in the air. Red smiled nervously. Luckily Edge didn't push any further or yell some more at him. That only meant two things: Either Edge was in a genuinely good mood(which was unlikely due to the entire situation with the sudden change of spending summer here and not on the beaches of Cancun) or one of the many enemies of his were getting their karma tonight(you wouldn’t be surprised at all the people(and monsters) that despised them). Whichever it was, Red didn’t want to put up with it. 

“I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU SANS,” Edge pulled a list from his pants pocket. damn a list, Red internally groaned. “I NEED YOU TO FETCH THESE ITEMS FOR ME. I AM EXPECTING THAT THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU WILL HAVE MY THINGS, YES?” His brother bent down some to make direct eye contact with him. Red nodded. As he left, he called out one more thing. “OH! AND SINCE THAT SCUM HAS NO RESPECT FOR A WONDROUS AND CUNNING VILLAIN LIKE MYSELF, I DEMAND YOU TAKE THEM WITH YOU, AND HOPEFULLY LEAVE THEM IN AN ALLEYWAY GARBAGE BIN.” Edge spat and made a swift exit. 

_well_, Red thought, _ at least this gives me a great excuse to hang out with _______. what did his brother want anyway?_

\- NEW KNIVES SET  
-30 FT ROPE  
-BLACK DUCT TAPE  
-HANDCUFFS  
-PICK UP BOOTS AT SHINER’S  
-PULL OUT XXXXXX G FROM BANK  
-INGREDIENTS FOR SPECIAL SURPRISE

“Sounds like a kinky date you’ve got planned.”

Red spun around to see _____ standing there behind him. He couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised to see her out of her room. Red’s eye lights scrolled _____ 's body, more specifically the attire. The entire outfit spoke confidence and superiority. Although wearing simple light blue shorts, an off-the-shoulder yellow top, and white sneakers, she looked like a model from those popular beauty magazines. In much simpler terms, ______ looked absolutely wonderful today.

“i-i promise it ain’t what it look like! i swear!” Red said, his words stammering with panic. _______ 's lips curled into an exuberant smile that led to small fits of giggles. Red following her actions briskly after. it’s nice ta see her smilin’ after gettin’ her heartbroken couple days ago, Red thought as he and _____ calmed themselves down. 

“I was just messing with you, don’t worry. Besides,” _____ smirked faintly. “I won’t judge you on what you prefer in bed, Red.” _____ gave Red a wink, snickering as she walked to the stairs. Red chortled for a second before realizing he needed to talk to ______.

Since Red was anything but energetic, lazy is the word specifically, he teleported to the kitchen. That was where he found ______ scrolling through her phone and snacking on a banana. hopefully she’ll want to hang out today. Red walked up to the kitchen island, wringing his jacket sleeves. A few beads of red sweat started to litter his skull for the second time this morning. 

“Oh hey, Red. You need something?”

_don’t panic, red. this is your potential friend and she won’t refuse to hang out with you today. besides, she is probably still a little hurt from the other night. so just ask her, maybe that will bring her into some happier spirits._

“yeah, i do actually. i was wonderin’ if ya want to...um... go run some errands wit me?” 

A pause. Seconds of silence.

“Sure, I don’t see why not. Come on let's go!” 

_nice. you did it. now, stop being a nervous dork!_

“aight, bet. lemme grab mah keys.”

++++

“come on, _____! it’ll only be fer a couple seconds!”  
“No! I’m not getting on that...that thing!”  
“ay, maraschino ain’t done nuthin’ to ya! so please, sweetheart, get on the damn bike!”

You crossed your arms, turning away from Red and his devil motorcycle. You hated motorcycles! Even pretty cherry red ones that glisten in the sunlight. You once witnessed your brother get into a horrible accident when he first rode his motorcycle. Except his wasn’t a pretty cherry red like Red’s. Your brother’s motorcycle was the darkest black you had ever seen, rimmed with a stunning lightning yellow. Your brother never named it so you referred to his as the ‘Bat Bike”. His colors reminded you of something Batman would have. 

You let your mind remind you of your brother. When was the last time you talked to him? Maybe since you moved in with Sans and Papyrus, which was sometime ago. You had a pang of guilt hit you. Ever since he had moved overseas and you with the skeletons, neither of you had time to really sit down and talk. You really missed him, wherever he was. You made a mental note to call him later tonight. 

“_______. look at me, won’t cha?” Red whispered as he placed his hand on your upper arm. “all i’m askin’ is fer ya to get on the motorcycle. dat’s it.” You turned back to face Red. You really weren’t in the mood to possibly die today. At least not right now. A couple days ago would have been the perfect time though. But, if you really wanted to get out of the house, you had no other choice. You sighed and hung your head slightly. Red held a helmet in his hands.

“Fine, I’ll get on.” You complained as you dragged yourself to the bike, taking the helmet Red held out for you. Without letting you see, Red smirked to himself. Yes, yes he could’ve “took a shortcut” but, where’s the fun in that? 

Red sat on his motorcycle and started it up while turning to you, waiting for you to get on so he could start getting those items. You hesitated for a minute before sitting directly behind him. Where do you put your arms? Around his shoulders, his waist? Do you not hold on? “now is when ya wrap yer arms around me, doll.” Red said, slightly impatient and eager. Guess that solved that question. You then did as you were told.

It seemed as soon as you wrapped your small arms around him, he twisted the handle and you both took off at a fast speed. You rode through the neighborhood and you took a moment to realize how quiet it was. The motorcycle must have been a little loud because you could see children walk out of their houses and stop their games to watch you and Red go by in a flash. They had amazed expressions filled with curiosity and wonder. When you were small, you and brother had seen many motorcycles drive by your house and wondered what it was like to feel the wind in your hair and to look so cool. Briefly, you thought of what your brother and mother would think if they had seen you right now. _If only,_ you thought.

Eventually, you and Red made it into the downtown area. Downtown was basically one huge market place with restaurants, shops, and hotels everywhere. Parking was nearly impossible to find since there were always people here. You liked to think of it as a huge outdoor mall that never closes minus holidays. Downtown was forever lively with people walking around, lights glowing bright, and music blasting at each corner you turn. This was where you and Papyrus loved to waste money and devor delicious food. If you had ever run off somewhere, this would be where you would be.

Red managed to find a good place to park his motorcycle and you quickly hopped off. You can't say you weren’t scared but, you enjoyed the ride regardless of your fear. In fact, you felt safe riding with Red. He took out his keys and opened the compartment under the seat. You took off Red’s helmet, shaking your head just like the girls in movies, and gave it back to him. Without looking, he tossed the helmet in and closed the compartment. With a nod, you and Red walked through Downtown.

++++

“whaddya mean i gotta pay extra?!” Red slammed his fist on the counter, cursing at the annoyed human employee. You rolled your eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. Apparently, Red’s brother Edge had dropped off a pair of boots to have shined for today. Edge made this order yesterday. Here’s where the problem was. The shiners charged him for a package Edge never agreed to pay for and they were now asking for Red to pay the bill, with the additions Edge never asked for. In short, this place was making them pay more money for nothing, And neither of you knew why, but you both had a feeling it was because they were monsters. Stupid specisist, you thought as you tapped your nails on the glass counter.

“Sir, I deeply apologize but this is the total cost. If you can’t afford it-” The employee was quickly cut off by Red. Stars, this employee was really asking for his life to be over.

“deeply sorry mah ass! i ain’t paying for dis shit! i never ordered dis bullshit!”  
“Sir, again, you have to pay-”  
“yer really fuckin’ stupid, ya know that? i told ya again and again! i never ordered dis!”

Honestly, you were tired, annoyed, and hungry. Not to mention it was hot outside and this shit shop had no air conditioning. Anyone that was close to you knew that this was a bad combination. They also knew never to purposely make you angry with this combination. Why? You were...aggressive and slightly violent with people when you got this angry. You just hoped that this employee just takes off the extra charges Edge never ordered so you could go home. You had everything else on the list so you really wished this guy would get his narrow-minded head out of his ass soon.

“Sir, you are either going to pay the bill or I must ask you to leave.”  
“all i’m askin’ is fer ya to take the extra charges off mah bill.”  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that, sir. If you really need to save money_ that_ badly to spoil your..,” the employee sneered over at you before continuing with disgust. “...your girlfriend here, then maybe you shouldn’t buy more than you can afford.”

You glared at the employee. How dare he assume that Red didn’t have money because he was a monster! Red is the one that doesn’t need to work, unlike this retail employee that makes $9 an hour to be a prick. You looked up to see Red and stars he looked like he was plotting the murder of this employee. If looks could kill, this employee would have been long and dead minutes ago. But to your surprise, Red didn’t yell or lash out. Instead, he took a breath and reached into his pocket for his wallet. 

The employee smirked(you really wanted to call him out but there were some other people entering the shop and you didn’t want to cause a huge scene) and typed on his register. Right before Red handed the money, the employee made the biggest mistake of his sad pathetic life. He muttered under his breath. “Stupid monster and monster-fucker.”

Okay, that’s it. He’s dead.

Before Red could say anything, you slammed his hand with the money onto the counter so hard it cracked the glass. Everyone in the room had flinched and stared in your direction. You didn’t care at this point. So much for not making a scene, you thought as your glaring eyes made contact with the employee’s. I’m about to destroy this man’s entire career.

“You do realize, Mark,” you growled as you glanced as his nametag. “That what you’re doing is illegal? And there is no way that you could get away with this scam of yours? The ticket clearly proves there was no order for any additions to the package. Therefore if I were to sue you right now in court, it would be impossible for any jury to believe your case when all the evidence clearly points you in the wrong. And even if there were some specisist like yourself in that court, the public would never let you sleep another peaceful night. I personally would make sure that no one in this country would ever shop at your establishment again. So consider this as my final and only warning to you when I say: You will take off the additional charges on his bill and never make this mistake again, you hear? Or I will make your life a personal hell along with every citizen in the damn country. How’s that for a monster fucker, bitch?” You spat out that last sentence with pure disgust. If you were being serious, you were proud of yourself for that. 

The employee’s face had turned white at your speech. It was then that you noticed how quiet the shop was. You could practically hear a pin drop. Red’s eye lights were widened and shocked, much like all the other customers that were staring at you. The employee gulped and squeaked out a “yes ma’am, sorry ma’am.” He ended up just letting you and Red go with the boots for free. You assumed it was because of the stares from the other customers. When you and Red walked out of the store, Red began to laugh. You furrowed your eyebrows at him. 

“Hey, what’s so funny?”  
“n-nuthin’. just th-that ya managed to make that human’s dick shrink to a point where he can now identify as a woman!”

You and Red started laughing, which lead to you both making jokes about the employee and his tiny wee-wee. On the ride home, you began to smile at how your day has gone so far (without the employee fiasco). You had thought you were just going to sleep your sadness away again. But you ended up spending your morning with Red, who kept you distracted and kept you company. Even if it was just for a little bit, you were getting happy (almost). And it really was a beautiful day outside. Today, with minor mishaps, was a great day.

You just wished that when you get home you could relax. Maybe watch some TV or eat a snack in peace.

Too bad the world and Stretch hate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> employee: monster and monster fucker  
red:  
customers:  
no one absolutely no one:  
reader: I'm about to destroy this man's whole career.
> 
> update: yeah so apparently I published this chapter three times??? So I'm sorry if your comment got deleted like im really sorry love you tho <3


	9. Chapter 8: Getting Closer To Happy (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch really has it out for you.
> 
> But Blue isn't having it.
> 
> At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi it looks like i'm backkk sorry this chapter took so long i just kept procrastinating and felt like this chapter dragged sooo ima try and make it up to you guys by updating more ok? ok anyways hope y'all are safe and doing well love youuu 💕

"so you willingly went out this morning with ________?"

"fer the love of asgore, ashtray! yes, i did! so what?”

“what do you mean ‘so what?’ you tell me that you wanted nothing to do with the humans and now you’re taking them out on dates?”

“It wasn’t a date! You’re just mad that you didn’t get to ruin my morning!”

“don’t mean i can’t sure as hell ruin the rest of your day!”

You took a breath, inhaling way more air than needed because some honey addict hated you that much. _Why can’t Stretch just leave me alone for fucking once?! You’ve been arguing since you got home an hour ago! _

The second you got home, you were prepared to make like a bear and hibernate for the rest of the day. However, the world and Stretch seemed to be out to get you because Stretch was sitting on the recliner waiting for you to get home. You know, like a stalker. And once he realized you were out with Red this morning, stars did he throw a fit! Hence why you’ve been standing and dealing with Stretch’s unnecessary hostility and bitchiness. Though you don’t exactly know why Stretch is mad at Red, but you could probably guess that it was the fact that Red was hanging around someone Stretch didn’t particularly like existing in the same universe as him(even though there’s no possible way to run away to some alternate universe where you died or something). 

Red and Stretch kept yelling at the top of their non-existent lungs, with you chiming in every now and then to defend yourself, when both Blue and Edge walked into the living room.

“BROTHER, RED, HUMAN? WHAT IS ALL THE YELLING ABOUT?” Blue asked, carrying a few bags. Edge, who you assumed was still salty about you going off on him, didn’t say anything, but stood there with his arms crossed and a glare in his eye sockets.

“blue, would ya mind tellin yer brother that i ain’t gonna deal wit his bullshit right now?” Red complained, dragging out the ‘o’ in now. Blue furrowed his non-existent eyebrows( Well he had brow bones, didn't he? So he furrowed his brow bones then?) and took in a disappointed sigh. Edge still hadn’t said a word and Stretch looked like he was going to burst from his frustration. Hey, it wasn’t your fault Stretch was being….well Stretch.

“BROTHER, WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?”

“nothing! i haven’t done anything!”

“At least, not yet you haven’t.” You muttered, apparently not-so quietly because Stretch threatened you with his scowl. Just like Sans had done with you when you first met Papyrus. _Huh, this is the first time today you thought about Sans. _

“why can’t you just shut your mouth? no, really! my life would be so much easier if you weren’t so annoying.”

“I’m the one whose annoying? Look who's talking! You somehow always manage to be around me! I’m practically convinced you stalk me because I’m the only interesting thing you have in life!”

You could hear Red snickering at you and Stretch all while Blue trying to get his brother to stop. What you didn’t expect was Edge attempting to hide a smirk. You wanted to believe that the idea of Stretch about to get his non-existent ass handed to him was amusing. It wasn’t like Edge was a joyful, happy-go-lucky skeleton that liked you and your existence. So it had to be that he secretly enjoyed watching people suffer.

“you’re not worth wasting my time on. i’d say your name but it’s just as insignificant as you are.” Stretch scoffed. You could tell that Stretch wasn’t good at smack talk, or genuinely hurtful insults either. Or maybe he was and you just were better. That was probably the fact that when you insult someone, you hit right where it hurts, and most of the time it crosses the line. Lucky for Stretch, you’re feeling a little generous. For now.

“Awe, you’re hurting my feelings, you overgrown beanstalk,”you spat as you pretended to sniffle and let sarcasm flood your words. “You know, I might just cry over how pathetic your insults are!” Obviously, he didn’t appreciate your tone. Would he have rathered that you take his insults in silence like a better person? 

“listen here, you stupid brat,” Stretch sneered as walked closer towards you, making you back way just a little. “i told you once, and i certainly don’t plan on repeating myself. so why don’t you listen to me or i’ll force your head right out of your as--”

Time slowed down and you could feel a wave of anger from behind you. You weren’t sure if you wanted to look behind you to see who was _that_ mad. Well, you didn’t get to because you, along with everyone else, were too busy gasping at the scene that literally just played out in front of you.

Within only a few blinks of the eye, Blue managed to make it from one side of the room to the other and smack Stretch so hard he toppled over like an actual beanstalk. The look in Blue’s eye sockets spoke nothing but pure anger and disappointment. However, that very look held another emotion underneath. You wonder what it could be…

Although Blue slapped Stretch pretty hard, Stretch wasn’t knocked out by the force, only knocked over. He held his cheekbone, presumably in pain, and gawking at his brother, who was glaring right back at him. And neither of them were backing down.“HONESTLY BROTHER, TO SAY THAT I AM ONLY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU WOULD BE AN EXTREME UNDERSTATEMENT.” Blue refused to look up from his brother, so the rest of you couldn’t see his face. You could tell he wasn’t just disappointed by hearing his voice. 

“I CANNOT EVEN FATHOM HOW IMMATURE AND CHILDISH YOU HAVE BEEN RECENTLY!” There, you could hear his anger seeping through his teeth. “I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU BECAUSE THAT IS NOT HOW…..WE WERE BROUGHT UP TO BE,” Blue huffed and clenched his fists as he continued to scold his brother. “YOU ARE NOT A BABY BONES YET HERE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE ONE. WHAT HAS BROUGHT YOU TO ACT SO POORLY, BROTHER?”

Stretch didn’t answer, he just stared back emotionlessly. 

“WELL? I’M NOT TALKING TO A TREE, AM I? ANSWER ME.”

Stretch’s gaze casted to the floor but he mumbled out an answer. Blue stood in front of him, tapping his blue boots on the ground very impatiently. The tension in the room was rapidly growing and you, Red, and Edge were very uncomfortable. _This feels like when one sibling gets chewed out by their mom while the other siblings are watching. So awkward._

“IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, AT LEAST SAY IT WITH COURAGE!”

“i don’t want you around her, alright! i don’t like her at all! is that what you wanted to hear?” Stretch shouted as he looked up to Blue. “haven’t i already warned you about her? how i don’t want her around you and vice versa? didn’t you see how she talked to me? she is bad news--” Stretch’s skull whipped to the right and another slapping noise rang out. This time Blue didn't hit as hard but was definitely twice as angry.

"DEAR BROTHER OF MINE, YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY SAY IN WHO I DECIDE TO INVEST MY TIME IN! WHO I WISH TO HANG OUT WITH IS UP TO ME. BESIDES, I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO GET TO KNOW _________ BETTER AND DECIDE FOR MYSELF IF I WISH TO BE HER FRIEND. I WONDER WHY THAT IS.

“MAYBE BECAUSE IT WAS DUE TO HAVING MY BROTHER HOVER OVER MY EVERY MOVE, AS WELL AS MS. _________’S, FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS! MAYBE IT IS BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LISTENING TO YOU COMPLAIN OVER SOMEONE YOU HAVEN’T HAD A PROPER CONVERSATION WITHOUT ENDING IN A PETTY ARGUMENT LIKE YOU WERE JUST ENGAGING IN!” 

Blue’s fists were clenched and his entire body seemed to be shaking. He continued scolding Stretch and Stretch continued to try and argue with his brother. After their screaming match seemed to be more on the personal side, you started to tune out their words and began observing the scene in front of you. In all honesty, you felt horrible listening to Stretch and Blue fight, which was becoming more and more about deeper issues, and frankly it wasn’t any of your business to know all of their secrets. Sure you were nosy, but there was nothing right about listening to them argue about their personal relationship.

As the skeleton brothers continued, you began to notice that Blue was more trusting and pure hearted like Papyrus but despite being the shorter and younger(you think) of the two, Blue had a sort of older brother energy and was definitely more mature than Stretch. On the other hand, Stretch was overly cautious and observant like San when you first met him. Now, you’re not saying Stretch is immature but he definitely wasn’t like his brother. In an odd way, Stretch and Blue reminded you of Papyrus and Sans._ In an odd way.... Blue and Stretch are like Sans and Papyrus .....if they had opposite personalities. _

You stopped thinking for a minute and really thought about that. Now that you think about it, they really are similar. Blue even talks loudly like Papyrus does and Stretch even is as double-faced as Sans was years ago. Could it be possible that…? The four of them are...really….brothers? It makes sense, right? They have similar personality traits and certain characteristics that they share that makes sense if they were raised under the same roof. Not to mention that Blue shared many physical appearances with Sans while Stretch shared more physical appearances with Papyrus. But none of them shared the same parents as far as you know. 

Eh, you’re not some super genius that thought of something cool like alternate universes or something. They probably just grew up with each other and have similar traits. You know like most cousins or friends do. You wouldn’t know since the mass majority of your outside family is overseas or across the country and most of your friends aren't around often.

“_______?”

Your thoughts came to a stop as you heard someone calling your name. Maybe it's better to think about this stuff later.

Apparently the person that was calling you was Blue. And unlike earlier, he seemed to be a little defeated. 

"Uh y-yes, Blue?"

He looked down at his gloved hands, twiddling his thumbs and trying to think of what he should say.

"I Am Truly Sorry For My Brother's Behavior Towards You. You Don't Deserve To Be Treated Disrespectfully, Especially In Your Own Home. I Would Be Very Gracious If You Could Accept My Apology And You And I Could Be Friends?" 

You were a little surprised to say the least. It wasn't Blue's responsibility to apologize for his brother. And just like before, Blue went and reminded you of Papyrus not too long ago. Seems like time loved repeating itself.

"Blue," you whispered as your eyes softened at the ashamed skeleton in front of you. "You realize that it is not your responsibility to apologize for your brother, right? If anything, I should apologize for engaging and instigating arguments with him. Nevertheless, I can't accept your apology when you have nothing to be sorry for. Okay?"

Blue, still twiddling his thumbs, looked back at you and hesitantly nodded in agreement. 

"I Understand, _______. But I Am Still Truly Sorry For My Brother. He Can Be Very Productive At Times."

"Most siblings are. So I understand why he is the way he is."

Blue nodded again and started to head off. But before he left from your sight, you called out to him.

"Blue?"

"Yes, ______?"

You gave a small smile his way.

"As for being friends, you and I, I would be more than happy to consider you as my friend."

He grinned and gave a thumbs up. "MAGNIFICENT!" He cheered and his smile grew bigger. You swore you saw stars in his eyes.

And with that, Blue was gone to do whatever he was going to do. Maybe look for his brother or make puzzles with Papyrus.

Regardless, you felt better than you did before.

Maybe it could be like this all the time.

Peaceful…. Calm….and Quiet.

"HUMAN, I DEMAND YOUR PRESENCE!"

Or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue when I'll update this but I'll try to as fast as I can I swear


End file.
